lordifandomcom-20200223-history
SCG3 Special Report
SCG3 Special Report is intro of Lordi's third album - The Arockalypse. Dee Snider from Twisted Sister acted as Monstersquad Spokesman. SCG3 Special Report lyrics This is an SCG3 special report with Sam Romero. Sam Romero: Good evening, I'm Sam Romero. We continue our now on the so called "monster invasion". As of 11 am president has declared the nation to be under martial law. Reports coming in now indicate the mass hysteria continues to spread throughout the globe. It is not yet confirmed by official what is causing these horrific events. But it it suggested by certain sources that these creatures that are now being spotter throughout the world are neither human, nor are the wild animals. It is strongly advised that people should stay indooes and if you encounter one of these beings, do not try to make contact with them, they will attack without warning. Our very own William Tracy in the sky is now reporting. Will? William Tracey: Sam, we're here hovering over downtown, where are monsters literally swarming the city. The freeways are clogged, there's absolutelly no way out of downtown. These creatures, they're incredibly strong, a few minutes ago we actually saw one pick up an SUV and throw it at a clump of people. And then... eh... zoom in on that, yeah, are we getting that? It's actually looking at us. It's... it's climbing... it's...no... pull up! PULL UP! PULL... Sam Romero: Will? Hmmm... erm... we seem to be suffering from technical difficulties. We'll get back to William Tracey as soon as we get the satelite feed repaired. Hmmm... in the meantime, we now go live to Joan Carr at the Hellbender Plaza. Joan...? Joan Carr: Sam, I'm standing here with thousands of citizens. The first thing that greeded us when we drove up was the smell of decomposing flesh. The dead are literally walking the streets. Err... even though the people know about the cerfew, there is no trace of the police or the military yet. It's understandable that the people feel the urge to get out of their homes and go look for their loved ones. They don't know what to do and how to cope with all of this. Err... something's happening... err... OH MY GOD! RUN! DROP THE CAMERA... DROP THE CAMERA! RUN! Sam Romero: Uhm... we... err... we seem to be experiencing some more technical difficulties with Joan as well so... hmmm... I am just being told that someone is infiltrating our broadcast... are... are we going off the air? Monstersquad Spokesman: Good evening you puny little humans. Don't try to adjust your sets, we control the transmission. Your dominion of the Earth has gone far too long. You've had your chances, you've blown them all. Now it's time to cut the bullshit! You are plague. We're forced to take disciplinary action. Behold the sounds that will grind your insides, the sights that will make you blind. Your walls of iron will bend and seas will run red with your blood. The earth will quake and open its fuming maw swallowing all the heretics and fools on the wide path to hell. The skies will open with a thunderous raw! My little pets will fly out in swarms that will block the sun. They will kiss the flesh off the bones of those who still choose to follow the false prophets. Join us! Or forever drown in the pit of despair. The Scarcic Circle Gathering is now! This is the day of reckoning! This is... The Arockalypse!